My Hetalia Surprise
by SamuraiKat67
Summary: Apparently, it's my birthday. And apparently people care. And apparently, some of those are the cast of Axis Powers Hetalia! They've invaded my house and thrown a party for me! Muti-chapter. Pretty much all characters. AU Rated T for future chapters. :3


Helloooooooo! It's my birthdaaaaay! (soon)

Hetalia cast: "Omedeto!"

Me: Awwww, thankS, you guys....-sniff-

Sooo, to celebrate, I am writing a fic to myself. (I don't have problems!)

(and yes I know the title sucks! So sue me!)

**Disclaimer: This is Yaoi fangirl crack, written for purely for my own satisfaction. Take it as you will, but please, no flames. I do not own the characters in this story (except for Juliet/Ju-chan who is me) nor do I own the series they come from. (Axis Powers Hetalia)**

* * *

**My Hetalia Surprise**

"SURPRISE!"

I jumped and let out a small scream.

I'd opened the door and walked into my house to find pretty much the entire cast of Axis Powers Hetalia jumping out from behind furniture.

_Since when did we have that much furniture?_

"Mom? I asked as she stepped into the house. "What the f-?"

"Watch your language!" she warned. "

I thought this would be a nice surprise for you on your birthday. You're always talkin' about 'em, anyway."

I blinked.

_Am I dreaming?_

Lost in thought I stared blankly ahead into empty space.

"Juliet?"

I was gone, absorbed in my own little world.

_What a nice dream..._

Then suddenly, I heard a very worried (and adorably cute) voice calling me.

"Ju-chan. Ju-chan! Are you okay?"

I shook my head as I came back to reality. I almost gasped.

Feliciano, his face deathly close to mine, was staring at me, portraying a look of worry. I realized I was probably freaking everyone out so I regained my senses and replied.

"Oh. Um, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just a little…surprised."

I laughed.

"Ve~ Okay!" he said. He smiled that adorably smile of his.

_God, he's cute! -squee-_

"Ne, ne! Come and sit with us!"

For a short, cute man, he was incredibly strong. He grabbed me by the arm and started pulling me towards the others.

"Ah! W-wait! Let me put my bag down-WHOA!"

He suddenly pushed me down, but not with much force. The shock of him pushing me at all was enough to knock me down. I braced myself for impact against the floor, but found myself landing on something softer. I slowly opened my eyes and found them staring into deep, sky-blue ones.

_I know those eyes!_

"Nice landing!"

It was Alfred. I had landed in Alfred F. Jones's lap.

_OH. MY. GOD._

I blushed.

Blushed hard; a tomato had nuthin' on my face

"A-a-a-alfred! Wh-wh-?"

"You're excited!" he said. "Yosh! Time for the next step!"

"Next ste-oh!"

Alfred wrapped his strong arms around me, preventing any form of escape.

_OHMIGAWD,OMIGAWD,OMIGAWD! Did he just-? I could die right now…_

"You're not getting away!" he laughed.

_Geez…good thing Mom's upstairs._

"So, then."

I turned to my right towards the source of the voice.

It was Ludwig who had spoken, his blonde hair slicked back and a slightly happy expression on his face.

"So..." he said again. "Which do you want to do first? Cake or presents?"

Immediately the room filled with shouts and screams of protests, propositions, and 'pick me! pick me!"

"Presents! Presents, aru!"

"Cake..."

"Just open the *beep* presents, dang it."

"Mon amour, open MY present. -wink-"

"I think we should have cake with some tea."

"Oh for God's sake! Just let the girl pick on her own!"

I drop of sweat ran down my face. I was so nervous (and scared) to even answer.

"WELL?" they all said, finally in unison.

I jumped a little in Alfred's lap.

"Uh-umm...it depends. What type of cake is it?"

"Why, angel food cake, mon amour"

_That's so like Francis..._

"With the best Swiss chocolate icing on top," added Switzerland. He sat on the sofa with his signature white beret on top of his short, blonde hair.

"And decorations by me!" chimed Feliciano.

"Ehhh? Really?" I asked, amazed.

_I. TOTALLY hit the jackpot! I'm a chocoholic!_

They all nodded.

"Well, I guess..." I paused for dramatic effect.

"...I'll go with cake!" I shouted, smiling.

"YAAAAY!"

Everyone jumped up simultaneously, hurrily running into the dining room.

Just as Alfred started helping me up I realized...

_Cake...and maybe ice cream...plus Hetalia equals...O.O_

_Oh my God._

"What have I done?"

* * *

Okaaaaay. Tell me what you think!

(I. Is. happy! X3)

I miiiight continue, might not. Depends on how busy I am tomorrow. XD


End file.
